


Runway Lights

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The glow of the runway lights kept Athrun from watching skyward--
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Runway Lights

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'glow'

The glow of the runway lights kept Athrun from watching skyward, though he knew the shuttle was there. He'd tracked it for the last few hours; now he just wanted to be there when it landed. 

But the haze of light mixed with the warm Orb evening made it so the shuttle already had its landing gear down before he actually saw it. Its landing was near-perfect and the minutes between when its engines cut and when the hatch opened felt like an eternity. 

There-- 

Kira looked exhausted, but he was smiling as Athrun quickly closed the distance... 

"Welcome home."


End file.
